Shave My Legs!
by pink.bear33
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are just enjoying some time in Kagome's world when a horrible fiasco unfolds...how will they find their way out of this mess? Rated T just in case. Inu/Kag and Mir/San. Prepare to laugh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

In Kagome's time, Inuyasha and Kagome formed a pleasant picture on Kagome's bed.

"Will you just hold still for one minute?" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha sneezed and rubbed his face.

"Feh! I don't know how you stand this!" Inuyasha said settling back down into Kagome's lap. Kagome grabbed a new tissue and twisted one corner to make a fine point.

"Close your eyes," she said. He obeyed and Kagome lightly ran the pointed tissue across his face, carefully circling each eye. "Doesn't that feel nice?" she whispered.

"Mmmhhmm…" Inuyasha hummed as the tissue swept across his cheeks. Kagome pushed his bangs back and continued on across his forehead and made her way down to the tip of his nose, at which point Inuyasha sneezed.

"Alright, alright! I'm done!" said Inuyasha while he scratched his face.

"My turn!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of her lap and switched spots with him. She smiled as his cheeks colored when she nestled down in his lap.

"C-close your eyes," he said gruffly. When the girl's eyes were closed, Inuyasha focused on mimicking what Kagome had done to his face, lightly dragging the pointed tissue across her face and around her eyes. He chuckled to himself when Kagome's nose twitched as his had. _This is nice, _he thought, _being with Kagome in her time is so…comfortable._ With his free hand, he pushed back Kagome's bangs as she had done to him, and moved the tissue across her brow. A faint pink rose in the girl's cheeks and Inuyasha's heart skipped along at a merry pace. _Yes, this is very nice, _he thought again. Emotion swelled inside him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. The tissue had stopped. She opened her eyes to see a pair of golden ones staring into hers. Her pulse pounded in her ears as his face leaned closer and his palm rested on her cheek. She closed her eyes.

"Watcha doin, sis?"

"WHAAAA?!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed together as they scrambled to opposite ends of the bed.

"Are you guys okay?" Souta asked as Inuyasha and Kagome panted and held their hands upon their chests as if they were having heart attacks.

"Souta! You scared us to death! Don't just come waltzing into other people's rooms unannounced!" Kagome half yelled, half panted. Inuyasha's face was a tomato.

"Sorry, Grandpa told me to tell you we are leaving now for the fair. Come downstairs, okay?" Souta explained as he headed out the door. Inuyasha and Kagome took a deep breath and rose from the bed.

Minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome descended dressed for the fair. Inuyasha was in the same clothes as usual but now he had a hat on over his ears. Kagome had changed from her school uniform into a little sundress and sweater. Kagome's mother greeted them and went to start the car.

"We can walk, Mama!" Kagome called after her.

"Okay, sweety! See you there!" Her mother answered. Souta and Grandpa got into the car and Kagome waved as her mother drove away.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ready." Kagome climbed onto his back.

Inuyasha and Kagome were quiet as the buildings rushed by beneath them. Kagome broke the silence, "Inuyasha, do you need me to tell you which way?"

"No, what is a fair? If you tell me what it should smell like I can find it easily."

"It's just like some of the festivals I have taken you to. Lots of food stands and carnival rides."

"With the spicy food?!" Inuyasha halted.

"Oh c'mon, Inuyasha! You can handle hundreds of demons-"

"Demons don't burn my tongue!"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, you don't have to eat it."

"Keh!" was all he said as he resumed running, now toward a smell he hated.

They reached the fair in due time and started off their night with a few games-all of which Inuyasha got angry at and won. Kagome urged Inuyasha to ride some rides with her, and he surprised her by being very afraid and clutching her the whole time. Much laughter and merriment filled their night.

_This is so…so…fun, _Inuyasha thought as Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd to the next attraction in her strange world. Next thing he knew they were inside a dark tent with a wrinkly old woman and a glowing ball. Kagome laid some money on the table and the woman smiled and asked for Kagome and Inuyasha's hands. Kagome extended her hand and looked at Inuyasha, compelling him to do the same. At the sight of Inuyasha's hand, the old woman's eyes twinkled and she reached into her pouch to draw out a glittering powder that she sprinkled on Inuyasha and Kagome's palms. The powder tingled and Kagome felt a strange sensation, similar to when a jewel shard was around. She glanced at Inuyasha to see if he felt anything and he looked as though he sensed it too.

"Your futures are bright and dark…filled with pain and happiness at the same time," the old woman said while looking into her crystal ball, "Your happiness depends on a decision only the two of you can make. A time will come soon when you will come to know one another physically as you never thought possible before. The sunset is the key to your eternal relationship." Kagome and Inuyasha flushed as she said this.

"Just what kind of perverted-" Inuyasha started.

"And now…" the woman interrupted him with a strange chanting neither Kagome or Inuyasha understood.

"Come on, Kagome!" Inuyasha withdrew his hand from the woman and grabbed Kagome's extended one. The powder on their joined hands slipped to the floor as they turned to leave. The woman laughed as she watched them exit the tent.

"Too late…" she laughed hysterically, "You already finished what I was beginning…"

Kagome and Inuyasha walked away from the tent with confused expressions. "What a weird fortune-teller!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, she was perverted, that's for sure!" Inuyasha's face was still burning from her words.

Just then, Kagome realized they were still holding hands. Inuyasha seemed to follow her gaze and promptly dropped her hand, an apology on his lips. Kagome blushed and took his hand again, beaming at him. Inuyasha gulped and colored afresh, but did not protest. They made their way through the fair, meeting up with Kagome's family now and then. They continued their night of fun and eventually forgot the fortune-teller.

On returning to Kagome's house, Kagome and Inuyasha said goodnight to her family and climbed the stairs to Kagome's room. Kagome changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Inuyasha tucked her in and leaned against her bed, waiting for sleep to come. When it didn't, he turned to watch Kagome sleep. Warmth spread throughout him and feeling like a thief, he held her hand in his before finally laying his head down and falling asleep.

A/N: Okay, the real fun starts in Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed this! I am already working on Chapter 2, and if I see that readers like this story so far, I will post more. Thank you all for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah. Enjoy!

Kagome awoke to find herself on the floor, leaning against her bed. _Huh? How did I end up like this? _Kagome thought, _and why am I holding tessaiga? _Kagome rose to find Inuyasha and return his sword. She dizzied and wobbled as the floor seemed so far away, like she was taller or something. Looking down, she realized she was in Inuyasha's clothes. Her blood turned cold. _What the…what is going on here?_ She ran toward a mirror. _OH…MY…GOD…_her mind raced, her heart stopped. In the mirror, a pair of golden eyes set in a stern face surrounded by silver hair stared back at her.

Inuyasha felt himself waking up, but felt strangely still exhausted, like when he was a human. He snuggled into the soft blankets thrown over him. _When did I end up in Kagome's bed? _Inuyasha wondered, but was too tired to really care. He rolled onto his stomach and felt…_what the?_ Inuyasha's mind tripped over something. His chest…something felt different lying this way than usual. He reached up to touch his chest and froze when he felt something soft and round. He snapped open his eyes and threw back the covers. Some one had put him in Kagome's nightclothes! _How on earth do they fit me? _Inuyasha thought absently as he reached to feel his chest again. His heart galloped when he felt two large round things on his chest. Panic filled him and he looked inside Kagome's nightshirt to see…BREASTS? Inuyasha sprung from the bed and ran toward the door just in time to run into…himself.

"Give me back my body!" screamed the Inuyasha body.

"You're one to talk! Whoever you are-" Inuyasha stopped. His voice…sounded like Kagome's. He pushed the Inuyasha out of his way and ran toward the bathroom to find the mirror. Already knowing what he was going to see, Inuyasha bounded into the bathroom and found the mirror. _I was right, _he thought, _I'm in Kagome's body. _As if to rub it in, Kagome's body reacted in a most human manner, meaning Inuyasha dizzied and fainted.

Kagome followed herself into the bathroom and watched her body faint. She realized what was going on. Somehow, she and Inuyasha had switched bodies. She lifted her body and carried it back to her room. _Strange…I never knew I was this light, _Kagome thought as she placed herself on her bed. She went to the bathroom and returned with a wet rag. She rubbed it across her body's face. Kagome was confused at how she managed to remain less panicked. After some time, she realized it was because Inuyasha's body was only half human. His body was so different. She sniffed the air and felt Inuyasha's body warm as a sweet fragrance overwhelmed his nose. _What is that?_ Kagome wondered and followed it until she was smelling her body lying on the bed. _That's what I smell like?_ She smiled, _I smell good! _

Inuyasha stirred at the feeling of something wet on his face. He opened his eyes to see himself staring into his eyes with a worried expression.

"Try to stay calm. I don't want you to give my body a heart attack," said the Inuyasha. _Wait, did he just say, "My body"? Is that…could it be… Kagome?! _Inuyasha gasped, "Kagome?" he said, disgusted at how his-well, Kagome's-voice trembled.

"Yeah, it's me," she smiled, "we got switched around, huh?" Inuyasha blinked over and over. He would never get used to seeing his face expressed so…Kagome-like. It was weird talking to himself, even though he knew it was Kagome.

"H-how?" He tried to sit up; Kagome's body was even weaker than his human one!

"I don't know. We'll just have to figure that out and get changed back."

"You're damn right!" Inuyasha rose from Kagome's bed and a giggled escaped him. He was so small. Everything in the room seemed bigger than usual.

"What?" Said Kagome. She watched him make her body jump and spin around in circles and plop on the floor.

"Your body is so small. I can't do anything in it!" He laughed, "Look, I can only jump this high." Inuyasha hopped around. After a while he stopped, panting, "You get tired so fast!" he sagged against the wall. Kagome twitched.

"Yeah well, you're weird too!" She said, unsure of how to insult him. Honestly, his body was super cool. She thought of something, "Oh, and don't _even _try to lie to me about my scent again, ok? I smell amazing." Kagome smiled triumphantly when she saw her face blush and Inuyasha said, "Keh!" Somehow, it only sounded cute in Kagome's little voice and Inuyasha scowled even more.

"Don't make my face frown so much! You'll give me wrinkles!" Kagome complained. Inuyasha stuck her own tongue out at her. Presently, Kagome thought of something. She drew tessaiga.

"Don't you worry, Inuyasha! I'll protect you!" She said, giggling with delight as the sword grew into an enormous weapon. Inuyasha gawked.

"H-hey! Put that away!" he said, reaching for the sword. Kagome laughed and deftly leapt out of the way. "I don't think so!" She taunted. Inuyasha tried to growl, but with Kagome's voice it only sounded hilarious. This caused Kagome to fall over laughing which gave Inuyasha the chance he needed to retrieve tessaiga.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said just as he reached the sword. They froze and blinked several times. Nothing happened. Kagome tensed with fear when she noticed an evil grin spreading across her body's face.

"Inuyasha…you wouldn't…I-I'm sorry," said Kagome, backing away slowly, "really-"

"SIT!" Inuyasha yelled with a smirk.

SMACK! A force unlike anything she had ever faced hurled Inuyasha's body into the floor with bone shattering power. Pain. She tried to breathe in, but the wind was knocked out of her. It was dizzying.

"Now you know how it feels," her own voice hissed in her ear. Kagome could hear that someone approached the bottom of the stairs.

"Kagome! The bath is ready!" called Kagome's mom. Inuyasha snapped to attention, then smiled.

"Coming, mother!" Inuyasha called back, gasping with laughter.

"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome seethed from her place on the floor, "Don't you even DARE!" Inuyasha just laughed and skipped from the room. As soon as the charm wore off, she bounded to the bathroom, only to have her mother slam the door in her face.

"Really, Inuyasha! What kind of mother do you think I am?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. _Inuyasha! You are such a pervert!_ She thought before stomping away to her room. After some time, Inuyasha walked in with a towel wrapped around Kagome's body. Kagome sprung up from the bed.

"Alright, shut your-I mean, my- eyes!" She said as she reached for the towel. She already had her clothes laid out.

"It's too late Kagome," Inuyasha said, "I already saw it all."

"I don't care! Close your-I mean-you know what I mean! Close your damn eyes!" She said, removing the towel. Inuyasha obeyed with a, "Humph!" and Kagome began to dress her body. When she got to the lower half, she paused.

"Inuyasha! You didn't shave my legs?"

"What? What do you mean?" He looked down at Kagome's legs after he felt that Kagome had put her underwear on her body.

"You're supposed to shave your legs if you're a girl!" Kagome said, exasperated.

"How was I supposed to know?" Inuyasha felt her legs. "They feel smooth to me."

"You would think that," Kagome sighed, "Come on. I'll have to do it for you."

A/N: Is it hard to understand? Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome made use of Inuyasha's keen senses to make sure no one was watching when she lead Inuyasha back into the bathroom.

"Take a seat on this stool, ok? I'll go get the shaving cream." Kagome moved about the room, gathering this and that. Inuyasha sat down.

"Okay, now hand me that shower head," said Kagome, "I'll have to wet down your-my-legs first." Kagome began the task and Inuyasha just sat back and watched wide-eyed.

"Let me try!" Inuyasha said after some time. He liked the way the white foam stuff disappeared when the little wand moved over it.

"Okay, but be careful. That thing is sharp." Kagome handed Inuyasha the razor. He did what Kagome had been doing, but when he got to her knee, he forgot to bend it and the razor nicked her skin.

Kagome smelled it before she saw it. Blood. Strange…she could tell by the smell that it was her own blood. Just something about it smelled like her.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha's delayed reaction came in.

"It's ok, you just made a tiny cut." Kagome soothed.

"But it stings so bad!"

"That's because of the shaving cream," Kagome took the razor and quickly finished what they had come for. Kagome stopped and looked up to see Inuyasha blushing.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he said, looking away. He didn't want to admit it, but seeing his hands on Kagome's legs like that was doing strange things to his-Kagome's body.

In Kagome's room, Inuyasha stood patiently as Kagome finished dressing him. He looked at the outfit she had chosen and frowned.

"Why do I have to dress like a girl?" he complained.

"You are a girl. Heavens sake, you're me! For now anyway." Kagome sighed. She felt so impatient lately. Inuyasha tugged the hem of the skirt he was wearing. Presently, a sickly feeling came over him. He sat down on Kagome's bed and waited for the pain in Kagome's lower abdomen to go away. But it kept getting worse.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked him, as she felt worry creep into Inuyasha's body.

"You're having a belly-ache…damn this hurts," he groaned.

"Where does it hurt?" Kagome dreaded the answer.

"Here," Inuyasha pointed to her lower abdomen. Kagome counted the days in her head once, twice, thrice over. Inuyasha stared at her, wondering at her reddening cheeks. _So that's what I look like when I blush? Uhg. Let's hope I never blush again! _Inuyasha thought, then was gripped by pain again, _what the hell is wrong with Kagome's body?_ A headache started up shortly, accompanied by a feeling of uncontrollable emotions. Inuyasha worried that he might do something foolish or rash - like kill some one or burst into tears – or both.

"Inuyasha, so…you know about…what happens to women," Kagome paused, she couldn't believe this was happening, "uh, once a month?" Inuyasha stared at her, shocked. _NOW? This is happening to her body NOW? While I have to be in it!? _Inuyasha thought.

"Of course I know about that!" He gasped through the pain.

"H-how?" Kagome asked. He just looked at her. And then she found out. She could smell her blood again. But this time it was different from the blood when Inuyasha cut her knee shaving. It smelled like her blood, but mixed with something else. Before she gave herself time to think about it, she was pushing Inuyasha toward the bathroom. Hastily locking the door behind them, Kagome sat Inuyasha on the counter and said, "Alright, Inuyasha. I'm going to need for you to listen carefully. Until we get this thing switched back, you need to tell me when you feel that your pain killers are wearing off, and when your tampon is full, ok?" She watched her face, wondering what he would do. He took a deep breath.

"I'll try," he said, "But I hope you know this is the…worst."

"And you think this is great for me?!" Kagome yelled while grabbing a tampon from a drawer in the bathroom, "You can't even imagine how embarrassing this is!" She felt the blood fill Inuyasha's face.

"Feh!" Inuyasha had no other answer.

"Now, close your eyes and try not to think about what I'm going to do." Kagome said. Inuyasha closed Kagome's eyes and cringed, tensed with fear. He had no idea how this would feel. Kagome pulled down her panties and quickly inserted the tampon before she could think too much about it.

"That feels…weird," Inuyasha frowned as he spoke.

"Yeah, well get used to it." Kagome snapped. She was just angry with Mother Nature for putting them in this situation. Nothing could be more embarrassing. She pulled some painkillers out of the medicine cabinet and instructed Inuyasha to take some to help with the pain.

"We have to switch back, and fast!" Inuyasha said after he gulped down the pills.

"You don't have to tell me twice. How do you think this happened, anyway?

Inuyasha thought for a moment and said, "Well, let's retrace our steps. Last thing we did was go to sleep right?" Kagome nodded. He continued, "And before that, we were at that fair thing…"

Kagome was remembering too, "Yeah and we ate some noodles and played the games and…the fortune teller was odd…" Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and thought the same thing at once.

"The Fortune Teller!" they gasped in unison. They bolted for the window and Kagome had Inuyasha on her back in no time. She took advantage of Inuyasha's body's speed and reached the fair after only moments of running. Inuyasha slid off of Kagome and began sniffing the ground like a dog.

"I can't smell anything!" Inuyasha said.

"Duh, you idiot. You're in my body, remember?" Kagome sniffed around, "What did the lady smell like?"

"Uh, a mixture of dirt, leather, dew, and hair." Inuyasha said.

"That really helps," Kagome said with sarcasm. After a time, they found the tent and entered, only to find shimmering dust on the floor.

"That's the stuff she put on our hands last night!" Inuyasha said, "It makes me feel funny. I mean, your body reacts to it."

"I understand what you mean," Kagome said quickly, "you're body knows something is up as well."

"Who could be behind this?" Inuyasha had an idea forming already.

"I'm thinking…Naraku." Kagome said.

"Me too." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She bent down and gestured for him to climb on. They went to the well and once on the other side, began their search for Naraku.

"Let's just hope we don't run into any of our friends!" Kagome said. Inuyasha clung to her back and fought the pain that had only been dulled by the pills. _I'll never make Kagome travel so hard when she's like this again. Now I know what it feels like and…I definitely don't like it. I hope we get changed back by tomorrow._ Inuyasha thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you readers for the wonderful reviews!

Racing through the trees, Inuyasha and Kagome desperately searched for Naraku. It was more difficult than either of them could have imagined, trying to be each other. Kagome was having trouble tackling Inuyasha's abundant skills in tracking/hunting and Inuyasha hardly understood the feeling of sensing jewel shards. After some time, Kagome halted and said, "Inuyasha, I smell someone who smells kind of like you."

"Do you mean me as in how I am now, in your body? Or me as in my actual body which you are in?" Inuyasha said.

"I mean your actual body."

"Shit!"

"Wha-" Kagome was cut off by a sword strike that missed its target by inches.

"Kagome! Get down!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to protect Kagome.

"Inuyasha! I have to protect YOU now, remember?" Kagome countered, carrying Inuyasha to some bushes for shelter.

"What is this, little brother?" said a soothing voice, "Needing protection from this woman of yours? I thought you were taught better than that." The graceful youkai glided to the bush Inuyasha and Kagome had taken shelter in.

"Never!" shouted Inuyasha, forgetting he was in Kagome's body.

"Do not interfere, woman." Sesshomaru's voice grew harsh.

"What?! Kagome didn't even say anything, ya bastard!" Inuyasha continued on with his stupidity.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome tried to shut him up, but it was too late. Sesshomaru stared at them, his expressionless face betraying nothing.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin was heard approaching.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Why haven't you killed that despicable hanyou?" Jaken was in tow as well. Sesshomaru made no answer. He kept looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin reached his side first and grasped his robes affectionately.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Rin followed his gaze, "oh! It's Inuyasha!" She looked from Inuyasha's unusually frightened face to Kagome's unusually scowling face. "What's going on, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru said without moving his eyes, "Give Kagome a hug."

Everyone gawked as little Rin skipped over to whom she perceived was Kagome and threw her arms around her neck.

"Wha- get OFF me!" Inuyasha yelled, leaning away from the child. In an instant Sesshomaru had him pinned against a tree, his hand around Inuyasha's neck. "I knew it," he said.

"D-don't touch me!" Inuyasha struggled, "You'll just hurt Kagome's body!" Panic was in Kagome's eyes. Kagome, occupying Inuyasha's body, stood frozen, unsure of what to do.

"Get away from him!" She shouted, drawing tessaiga. Sesshomaru only glanced in her direction.

"You cannot use that sword properly," he said slowly, "Besides, killing Inuyasha is my goal." Kagome's face changed into something like confusion and shock. Inuyasha's face did the same.

"Inuyasha, I smell-" Kagome started but was interrupted by a whirlwind.

"KAGOME! I'll save you!" It was Kouga. He kicked Sesshomaru's arm and dodged his poison claws. He ran to where Kagome's body slumped against the tree and held her in his arms. "Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I should have known that mutt couldn't protect you," Kouga said. Sesshomaru stood back and decided to watch the scene, as it amused him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Kagome's hand went SMACK against poor Kouga's cheek. He staggered back, bewildered.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome never got to finish for Inuyasha promptly rose and stomped over to where Kagome stood shouting, "You should know by now, wimpy wolf, that Inuyasha is the only man for me!" Smiling, he threw Kagome's arms around his neck and dramatically snuggled against his chest. Kagome stood gaping at all this, unable to believe that Inuyasha was actually behaving like this. Using her body to his own advantage. Kouga's jaw dropped. "K-Kagome…" he whispered.

"That's right, bastard! I love Inuyasha! So you can just-"

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome disentangled herself from her arms and stood away. "Tell Kouga the truth!" she snapped. Kouga glanced around, confused. Inuyasha didn't move. Kagome sighed and walked over to Kouga, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kouga, Kagome didn't mean that. She is a little confused today," she said sneering at Inuyasha as she now gave him a taste of his own medicine, "I'm sorry she slapped you like that." Kouga didn't know how to react to Inuyasha treating him so kindly. _It's...it's as if they've switched bodies or something…_he thought, beginning to get frightened.

"Get the hell away from him, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, too angry now to pretend he was Kagome.

"Yes, do get away from him, Kagome," Sesshomaru's cold voice chimed in. He loped over to where she stood. "I wonder…if I kill you, occupying my younger brother's pitiful body, will it kill you or Inuyasha? Or should I destroy your body as he is currently occupying it?" He pondered this calmly while Jaken clamped a hand over Rin's protesting mouth.

Kouga gasped, now that the truth had been revealed to him, he screamed at Inuyasha, "Give Kagome back her body, you dog turd! If you weren't occupying her right now, I'd kill you!" He clenched his fists, growling.

"Well, that may be the case for the rest of their existence, so you'd better get used to it." A woman said from somewhere in the trees. Everyone glanced around, trying to find the voice's owner. Gracefully flitting down on a feather, Kagura smiled at each of them.

"Kagura! Naraku is behind this curse, isn't he?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Indeed, he is," Kagura grinned, "He knew that you two would never find the cure to the curse and so would forever be trapped in each other's bodies. This eliminates the threat of you two, you know. "

"There is a cure?" Kagome spoke quickly, "Tell us the cure or else!" Her expression darkened as she drew the transforming tessaiga. Kagura chuckled.

"You will not figure out the cure. I don't even know the cure. The only thing I can advise you to do is rethink the fortune teller's words."

"So he did control the fortune teller!" Kagome yelled.

"How?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Do I really have to explain it to you? A jewel shard, a puppet, who cares?"

"She has a point," Kouga admitted.

"One more thing," Kagura said, "I am permitted to give you a hint: Kikyo's died before she could do what will now break your spell." And with a whish of wind, Kagura was gone. Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga pondered what Kagura's words could mean.

"Rin, come along." Sesshomaru turned to leave. Rin skipped cheerfully behind him.

"My Lord! What about me?" Jaken shrieked, trailing behind Rin. They disappeared behind the screen of trees.

"What did Kagura mean by Kikyo died before…" Inuyasha trailed off. Kagome froze, realizing what Kagura meant. "What?" Inuyasha asked, sensing her tension. Kagome flushed, not wanting to say the words.

"What is it, Kagome? Is it that we have to kill Inuyasha?" Kouga smiled.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, do you remember that time Kikyo tried to pull you into hell with her?"

"Yes…"

"Well, do you remember what she did…before you two embraced?" Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush.

"Uh…yeah."

"Well, after she…did that…she said, 'I always wanted to do this when I was alive.' So, maybe that means…" Kagome hesitated, "You know…" she trailed off. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the ground, their faces rivaling tomatoes.

"What?" Kouga glanced between the two of them, "What does that mean?" Neither of them answered.

"It means they have to kiss." Kouga, Kagome, and Inuyasha jumped about thirty feet as Miroku emerged from behind a tree, Sango and Shippo following on Kirara.

"We saw you two running through the woods and began to follow you. When we caught up, we noticed something was…off. We decided to hang back and watch and we figured out you two were switched around when Sesshomaru made his entrance." Sango explained.

"Kagome! I feel so bad for you!" Shippo wailed.

"I envy Inuyasha," Miroku sighed, "If only I could switch bodies with my beautiful Sango-" he was interrupted by her boomerang.

"Keh! Well, it isn't as marvelous as you may think," Inuyasha grumbled, feeling some discomfort in Kagome's abdomen again. "Kagome, I think it's time…" Kagome snapped to attention.

"Absolutely. Come on, Inuyasha," she took his hand and led him away from the crowd, "Do NOT follow us." She warned the others.

"Better listen to her this once," Miroku said. Everyone nodded in agreement as a vision of Kagome using the tessaiga on them crossed their minds.

Once they were alone, Kagome began the usual task in silence. Inuyasha fidgeted. "Hey, Kagome, so all we have to do is kiss, right?" Kagome blushed.

"Yeah…I think so," she answered. _Though I really don't know if I could stand kissing…myself, _she thought. As if reading her mind, Inuyasha said, "Kagome, don't take this personally, but I don't know if I can kiss you when you look like me."

"Believe me, Inuyasha, I feel the same way."

"Maybe there's another cure to this," he ventured, "Let's rethink what the fortune teller said."

"Well, if I recall correctly she said, 'Your futures are bright and dark…filled with pain and happiness at the same time. Your happiness depends on a decision only the two of you can make. A time will come soon when you will come to know one another physically as you never thought possible before. The sunset is the key to your eternal relationship.'"

"How the hell did you remember all that?" Inuyasha said.

"Girls have good memories! Now come on, what could she have meant?"

"Well all the 'future is light and dark' is a no brainer, but what does she mean by that crap about the sunset?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Let's go ask the others!" Kagome said.

When they reached the group, they explained the story of the fortune teller to everyone and waited as they pondered what the woman had meant.

"Isn't it clear enough?" Miroku said, "She meant you have to break the curse by sunset or else forever be stuck in each other's bodies." Inuyasha cursed and Kagome flushed.

"Aw shit! This is a sight I never wanted to see!" Kouga fumed.

"Okay, Inuyasha! Let's do this!" Kagome faced him, determined.

"Right!" He said, grimacing. Everyone held their breath as Inuyasha and Kagome leaned toward each other, eyes tightly shut. Their lips met and they held the kiss for several seconds. Finally, they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

Nothing happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all the pleasant reviews! I love them! Who doesn't? Okay, back to the story!

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed again and again, hoping the curse would be broken. "Alright, stop!" Kouga yelled, "I can't take seeing this anymore!"

"Shut up, wolf! You have no idea what it's like!" Inuyasha was boiling mad. Kagome sighed. What was the solution? Just then, a massive boar demon burst into their little circle. He roared and charged toward Inuyasha and Kagome. Kouga scooped them both up and jumped them to safety. Sango and Miroku went to action, battling the giant demon. Just before Miroku opened the air rip, a swarm of poisonous insects surrounded the demon.

"Naraku must've sent this!" Sango shouted, throwing her weapon. The boar sent her boomerang back at her and she was knocked unconscious.

"Sango!" Miroku rushed to her side and Kirara attacked the boar with fierce. The boar merely knocked the attacking cat to the side, forcing her to transform into her kitten form. The boar charged Kagome and in his attempt to save her, Kouga was trampled.

"This thing is powerful!" Inuyasha yelled. The boar faced him now and turned its attention to charging him. Inuyasha tried to run away, but Kagome's body was not nearly as agile and fast as his was. He panicked when he saw the demon was only inches away. _I have to make sure Kagome's body makes it out of here!_ Inuyasha thought. Just before the boar could reach him, he saw a flash of red come between them. The boar trampled Kagome as well, but Inuyasha's body was extremely strong and she fought the boar.

"Inuyasha! How do I use the tessaiga?" Kagome called to Inuyasha.

"You have to focus on the two wind energies…just sense it"

"Right!" Kagome squared her shoulders and squinted. _I have to try! _She thought, desperately. She knew a little something about sensing stuff. Kagome focused on the demon's energy and her own. She began to see it, the place where their energies met. A rip appeared between the two and she aimed for that as she swung tessaiga. A blast of power erupted from the sword, sending the boar demon into oblivion as the windscar washed over him. When all was over, Kagome collapsed. Inuyasha ran to her, worried about all the blood pouring out, though he knew his body would be okay.

"Kagome, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to save you…I'm sorry I did this to your body…" Kagome sighed.

"It's okay, my body's a lot tougher than yours! I'm glad you saved your body, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled at her. Kagome smiled too and for the first time, she saw Inuyasha as Inuyasha when she looked into his face. It was as if her face transformed into his. As Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, he thought, _I know it's my body, but that's really Kagome in there…the woman I…_and he looked beyond her appearance and just saw her. Inuyasha bent and kissed Kagome, this time with love and affection. Kagome returned the kiss, feeling the same way.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she was kneeling beside an injured Inuyasha. He opened his eyes and realized he was himself again. He tried to move and winced as the wounds the boar had inflicted upon his body protested. He laughed, welcoming the pain. It meant he was himself again.

"Inuyasha! We are back to normal!" Kagome rejoiced, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, it's about time too," he said guffly against her embrace. Miroku approached supporting Sango's weight along the way. Kouga awoke on the ground and shook his head saying, "Woah! What happened?" He saw Kagome and Inuyasha and walk to where they sat. He took Inuyasha's hands in his own and said, "Kagome, even though you are trapped in the body of this worthless hanyou-" Inuyasha decked him.

"We're switched back, idiot!" Inuyasha seethed. Kouga rubbed the bump that was forming on his head.

"My mistake," he said, now taking Kagome's hands, "My love for you is still stronger than his-" Kouga dodged the punch that came from Inuyasha. He turned to run shouting behind him, "See you soon, Kagome!"

Back in Keade's hut, Kagome dressed Inuyasha's wounds.

"Feh! I already told you, I'm fine!" Inuyasha whined as Kagome wrapped a clean bandage over his back.

"Inuyasha, I know better than that. You forget I was in your body when the injuries occurred."

"Yeah well, if you hadn't been so crazy as to-" Inuyasha stopped, for Kagome wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"Be quiet." She said, laying a kiss on his shoulder. He blushed and gulped, not knowing what to say or do. After some time, he laid a hand on top of hers. He didn't say anything, but his actions spoke louder than his words. Kagome inhaled his scent and suddenly wished she still had his nose so she could smell it to its full, wonderful potential. Presently, he stirred in her arms and she dropped them, returning to her original task of bandaging his wounds. To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha turned and took her into his arms. Settling her in his lap, he buried his face into her hair.

"I missed smelling you." He said. Kagome's heart pounded.

"I-I can imagine," answered, remembering her sweet scent. They sat in a peaceful silence for some time. Kagome was almost asleep when she whispered, "I wonder how we got switched back after all. I mean, we kissed a bunch earlier…"

"It's because you had to _want_ it." Shippo appeared behind them. Kagome and Inuyasha flew apart, their faces flushed.

"Shippo! How long have you been in here?" Kagome gasped.

"The whole time." Shippo grinned. Inuyasha growled and smacked him. Miroku and Sango entered the tent in time to see the three arguing and yelling and hitting and Inuyasha getting sat.

"Well, it looks like things are back to normal." Miroku said to Sango, rubbing her butt in the process. Sango slapped his face.

"Yup. Back to normal." She smiled.


End file.
